User blog:MasterCharmander13/My and DWA's 2nd Aniversary on The Wiki!!!!
So....yea. This sort of came out of nowhere. For the past few months I had it planned, to do a blog split into two, the first part being posted December 23rd, and the second on December 26th. December 23rd 2013 was the first time I came here and DWA was started on December 26th 2013. Well having a 2-part blog is out the window now that it IS the 26th and I forgott all about it. I bet you had it happened to you too. Planning to do something for so long that you end up forgetting to do it when the time actually comes. So here's the blog. It's not really that bad that it's not split anymore, because on the 23rd, all I did was message Turtle, then a pause till the 26th when I REALLY became and user and started DWA, so you could argue the 26th is when my WikiAniversary truly is. 5 full seasons in 2 years. The jump from "Twelfth Doctor" to "The Mona Plot" is so incredible. Using "The Crossroads of Destiny" would be a better example, as that(alongside the First Part of the story) is the best DWA story yet. And that's not to say Season 5 is bad. Far from it. In fact, I don't even write BAD stories anymore. It's just that it'll be hard for another story to top the masterpiece that was the Season 4 Finale. Anyway, the number of words alone shows the difference. You could honestly read the entire first season in like 15 minutes. Go try and do that with Season 5 and you'll not even be halfway trough in 15 minutes. You know what? I think I'm gonna do a Top of all my episodes so far for DWA. If I did the math right, that's 38... 38/37. Twelfth Doctor/One Last Foe: First story....worst story. Aside from the fact that both parts COMBINED isn't even half of a story nowadays, this story was just....bad. The Joker.....one of the biggest characters in my fanfic, or at least that's what he has become, and had the Joker been introduced only now, his introduction would've been a lot different. He just...casually is on Earth. 36. The Cytrons: Another story that introduced a character(or in this particular case, species) that will become important later on, so the story deserves respect for at least starting things off. But looking at it standalone...It's....yeah... 35. Time Blast: My story for the first Game of Rassilon. This one had an interesting concept, except it makes no sense. I'm confused myself how I posted this story the way it is. How did the Cytrons break the exile? What in the world was 11's purpose in the episode? 34. Dead on a Spaceship: Let's just....ignore the missuse of "dead" in this title(should have been "death") and focus on the story. Ark 24....I like the idea, haven't really used it that much except for that reference in "The Manipulator" and minor role in "The Mona Plot", but everything else is just....generic. This could have been an AMAZING base under siege story, but the timing of the story, which was pretty early ruined it because.....I was pretty bad at writing back then. 33. The Return of The Angels: Alfie, Craig, Sophie, Christmas and Weeping Angels. What could go wrong? ... A lot, actually. Have this extended and solved in a different way(that doesn't create an unaddresed paradox), and it could be great. But as it is..... 32. The New Sontaran Order: Probabily the eecond best story of Season 1(that I have written), with the first being the finale. But that's more of an insult to the other episodes than praise to this episode. It was better than other Season 1 episodes, but that doesn't make this episode any less confusing. Why the heck is Strax on the Sontaran Planet? Why is there a Lance of Revival? I really wish I never invented that, cause all it does is making plot holes in DWA for the rest of time. If such a thing exists then the Doctor could just use it on everybody who dies(you know....LIKE ALFIE?!), but of course I'm not gonna do that, cause then there'd be no risk to anything. "Oh no, he died. Nevermind", which is why I chose to ignore such a thing exists, even though it creates plot holes. In fact, Moffat just did a similar thing in Hell Bent. If there's an extraction chamber, why doesn't the Doctor extract OTHER died companions? Anyway, another confusing thing about this episode was the naming of the Old and New Sontaran Leader. The old(previous) one died so the New One took his place. But then the old one got revived and exiled the new one, so now the old leader is the new leader, while the new leader is the old leader and is exiled. I should have really given those guys names, cause I got confused just writing that. 31/30. The Time Lords Return/Battle at Gallifrey: Plot holes. There, that's the review done. That's the one sentence to sum this up. Handles is now alive with no explanation. Also Gallifrey is back with no explanation. Also the Doctor supposedly ran non-stop for 300 years.......Yea.... 29. The Cracks in the Universe: You know...this isn't necesarily a bad one, but it could have been SO MUCH MORE. Clara found the Doctor too quick, and the whole thing was actually solved by Rassilon. The Doctor may have just as well not been there and the Joker would still be exiled and stripped of regeneration powers. 28. The Return of Davros: Hey guys, you know Davros, one of the biggest enemies ever in the show, and when we last saw him he tried to destroy the freaking multiverse? Yea, let's spoil he's back in the title and have him do nothing the entire episode except fly off. 27. The Underground City: Alfie's introduction! Or.....re-introduction rather(Closing Time sorta did the introduction for me). Here's another story with a lot of potential, but was simply rushed. At the time, I didn't know how to write a proper escape. I mean come on, NO ONE guards the prison? 26/25. The Shadows Strikes/The Silent Library: Not a BAD episode, but it really had no point in being there except bringing River back for the heck of it. River found out she was gonna die in the Library but just got mind wiped. The whole thing might just as well not exist. 24. A Link With The Past: The backstory to Handles. That's....really all this episode has going for it. It's ok but......kinda.....Idk how to describe it. 23/22/21. The Reign of Utopia/The Activation Code/The Blade of Terror: Not a bad one, just...mediocre. I don't really know what to say about it. It was ok, if we exclude the Stormaggedon Deux Ex. But at the same time, seeing as to what Stormaggedon evolved into, I don't think we can fault this episode too much for that. It might have been a deux ex, but now it all goes full circle and makes sense. 20. The Revolution of Plastic: We are getting into the good ones. This isn't bad at all, just the least good of the good ones. I mean we're introduced to Alice and furthering Alfie's character with that. 19. The Ultimate Invasion: Season 1's highest ranked episode on the list was the finale. Season 2's highest ranked episode on the list was its finale. That isn't the case with Season 3. The finale wasn't bad, but there are some episodes that are just better than it. I finally went back onto Clara and gave a definitive reason as to why she's not coming back. When she left, she just got hurt, but still wanted to travel but couldn't. Ok, but what was the problem? The Doctor has a time machine. Just travel to next year or something and pick Clara up. The fact that I made that episode so early into my... "DW Writing Career" when I was still so bad at it, the reasoning as to why Clara left was........well there wasn't. So finally I returned to her and explained why she's not gonna come back. Anyway, this story was initially VERY different. Before Season 3 began, I already knew the enemies would be the Cerebels, but the story was different. I'm probabily gonna touch onto that later. For now, let's keep going on with the list. 18. Pyramid of The Beeheld: I'm liking this one. Definitelly a better desert/pyramid episode than "The Return of Davros". The companions are more solid, and even the side characters are ACTUAL characters this time. 17. Pollution 2041 Year 3000 is not what it used to be and should be. Someone(stil unkown as of the time I'm writing this blog) messed with time and planted the idea of Terrorons into scientist's heads. We also get to see Austin for the first time, but we'l get to him later. This is more of a set up, so it's not as high. 16/15. The Manipulator/The Mona Plot: Raskal is back once again as the Doctor has vanished. The Rani makes her debut in DWA, as it is revealed she was the Madame Mona, the main villain of "Organization of Destruction". This is my first attempt at having 2 stories in 1, with the Manipulator on one side. 14. Organization of Destruction: This story was, and you probabily already know this, based on a dream I had. This is a Doctor-lite episode until the end, so this is all Alfie's, Maxwell's, and.....The other guy's name, I forgott it :P. Here we see Rani for the first time(although it is not revealed it's her until "The Mona Plot") 13. Planet 52: The Cytrons are back once again, and this is their best story(at the time. *hint hint* *wink wink*). This time the Cytrons are actually the good guys. Sure, it involves blowing up an entire planet and killing billions of people, but it was for the greater good of stopping the Ultimate Invasion. Also in this episode, we have 2 sides that oppose each other, while also opposing The Doctor. This was an interesting thing for me to do, having both the good guys and the "bad guys" against the Doctor....Also The Doctor stopping the Cytrons from saving the universe, but again, not revealed until later. 12. The Time Repeater: Alice never had that much to do, so how about a Alice-centered episode? Another episode I experimented with. No clear villain, except greed, but that's not a physical thing. The villains of the episode is greed more than it is Keith or Agent Powers. I like writing for Zenia, and the doing the black hole scene. Also that foreshadowing to the Season Finale. 11. The Crystal Caverns: Remember that "hint hint wink wink" I did a while back? Yea, here it is. This episode is more set up though, with both elements of the episode(The Cytrons and Austin) setting up 2 different plots for later. Turtle is really the reason Austin exists, but I'll get into that later. 10. Under The Lava: I know this is techincally a part 2, but honestly, "Under The Lava" relies VERY loosely on "Planet Termada", so much that we might as well call it standalone. Aaaanyway, really liked this one. It's the longest story I've ever written, even longer than the Movie. It wasn't intended like this, but it would have been rushed had it not been this long. I liked the thing I did with having both "Now" and "An hour later" being shown at the same time to the reader. It would make the reader confused as to what happened that led the Doctor to make a hologram of himself and where Shalek and Tetra are, and I like to think I got to my objective. This is pretty standalone, but it also sets up another story. Speaking of which.... 9. The Kingdom That Never Was: Now I know I didn't write this and Turtle did, but here's how it went down. I had the original idea of the story. I told it to Turtle and we both contributed to the story ideas, and it ended up with Turtle writing it, BUT it was both of us contributing to the plot of it, so it's mine as well, hence it's on the list. The Doctor had a very hard decision to make, one that Arya(a really great character IMO) doesn't agree with, but it HAD to be done. Both from the story's perspective, and production perspective. Nermis existing would lead to a war that shouldn't be - The Story's motive of releasing the Lava Beast. Nermis existing changes the entire history of the show, making every single adventure taking place before "Under The Lava" obsolete and rewritten, and let me tell you, I would NEVER rewrite over 1000 stories. So yea, that was my motive of having the story's motive exist. 8. The Days of The Time War: A look into the Time War. Representing it while also foreshadowing a lot of things. Having Davros specifically hunt that one particular guard and kill him just to get to the Doctor is very much a thing an enemy of the Doctor would do. And then there's Darugis, of course. He is the most important villain of DWA so far, but we'll get into that later. This is the first movie of the DWA, and....well....it was clearly a success. 7. The Island of Paradox: Shalek! Shalek! That's the review done for you. Ok I'm kidding, but this IS the introduction to Shalek, and it's very paradox-y one. This episode is the most referenced episode in DWA because of the paradox around Shalek. He CANNOT die without time bubbling the universe. Shalek is an amazing character and I'm glad I created him and therefore this episode. I feel I could have done more with the double-story thing I was going for(The Doctor on Castela in the past, while Alfie and Alice are on Castela in the future). I lost an opportunity there not doing more with it. 6. Planet Termada: Character. Development. 2 words to describe this episode. It develops Tetra AND The Doctor, and also introducing Raskal, the very reason why the Doctor is the Doctor. Following the movie, we learn more about the Doctor's past and why exactly he left the Trio. This is an amazing episode for Tetra. She starts threatening the Doctor, making him stuck on the Tardis's console, because she doesn't trust him anymore. I loved writing that scene. This episode wasn't initially supposed to be all character development, it had a very different plot(no, not the "Under The Lava" plot), but it was too difficult for me to write. Maybe later, when I get better at it. 5. Future Vision: A really great Doctor episode. Alfie's death was clearly gonna have an effect on him, so there you have it. Cold, silent and mean Doctor. Of course that's all temporary. The Time Dalek is arguably the strongest villain so far, with him having the ability to see into the future. Also after many references to what would happen if Shalek would die, Shalek does in fact die. Now of course that was reseted. Eeeeither way, I really like this episode. 4. Doctor Who Adventures: The Movie: The second longest story of DWA(the longest is now "Under The Lava), and has been hyped up for a looong time. Since June till it was finally ready, in November...or December, I can't remember, of 2014. I admit, this movie had a weakness, which was the 8th Doctor. Like with the 11th, he had no reason to actually be here. He could have been used just in the Da Vinci scene. I really need to work onto my multi-doctor episode management, cause both times, the presence of another Doctor did nothing to the story. Now onto the rest of it, The Joker, a new villain named The Killer, and the Master have teamed up. That alone is hype material. Not to mention Rassilon, the Doctor's past and Stormaggedon! This movie really had them all. But there are 3 more episodes that are beating it. 3. The Leader of The Thieves: Tetra alone makes this episode gold. She's an amazing character, and this is her introduction. After a really long time, we revisit Castela, and it's gonna be the last for a while, seeing as Shalek would be killed if he returned. This is also a set-up story, so when the sequel comes around and combined with this story, it's definitelly gonna look better. 2/1. Stormaggedon/Crossroads of Destiny: I mean come on, were you expecting anything else at the Number 1 spot? If you've read this story, you should have known this was Number 1 before you even started reading. This story had everything. We had Alice DOING SOMETHING, we had the CONCLUSION to Stormaggedon, an arc hyped up for 2 seasons, and it delivered amazingly. And remember when I said Austin only exists because of Turtle? Well very early on Season 4, Turtle predicted Alfie would die. Now I wanted this to be shocking, so I created Austin to throw him off the track, making him believe there's no way Alfie or Alice can die now since we know they grow up to have a kid. My plan succeded. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *ahem* Carrying on.... While this ended the story of the Third Stormaggedon, Alfie, the story of the Second Stormaggedon, Darugis, continues, as Darugis refused the Doctor's "change of destiny" plead and ran away. But with him being the only Stormaggedon left, and there being the need of 2 of them to create that big of a purple cloud, what if Darugis planning? Well that's a story(literaly) for another day. Top Ended: I had a great time on this wiki and hopefully I'll continue to. Yes, the S5 Special and S6 are coming, but stuff has been going on IRL(not only Christmas) and couldn't work on them. Hopefully in a few days I will. Also I'd love to see your guys's Top 38 DWA Episodes by me, but it took me a long time to write this, so I don't think anyone's actually gonna do it. Excited to see how obsolete this will look till today next year, how many episodes and seasons there will be that are missing here. I'm just worried about 2016. We know DW will only start filming in April, therefore we'll get either a split series, or no series at all next year, and I'm afraid of how that will affect the activity on the wiki. Category:Blog posts